


All Through the House

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Christmas Time, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 21: Echoes
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	All Through the House

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet piece for today!

Her mother had the kids for the night, and they couldn’t wait to have the house for themselves. Ever since purchasing a house in small suburbia just outside DC, it had always had some type of life roaming around. Since Scully gave birth just a few months after their offer was accepted, they decided to move in as soon as possible, a hard but doable task with a woman who was seven months pregnant and a three-year-old little girl who loved to get into everything. 

Emily and infant Will were spending the weekend before Christmas with Grammy Maggie, letting Mulder and Scully get the house ready for Christmas Eve dinner, which they had been voluntold to host. Even though they only had one spare bedroom to Maggie’s two, they smiled through gritted teeth. 

Minimal cleaning was going to be accomplished, as evidenced by shirts and pants on the bedroom floor. 

“Oooohhh,” Scully moaned as Mulder tongued her folds, her leg over his shoulder. 

Very minimal cleaning indeed. 

“Ow!” she yelped as Mulder was deep-thrusting, reaching behind her back and pulling out a small plastic toy. 

She threw it down from the bed and hung on to his neck as he pumped in and out, in and out. He let out a breathy laugh as he shook his head, still not believing they had two beautiful babies they could lay claim to. 

Emily: young, wild, and three (going on thirteen). The toddler was unashamedly outspoken and imaginative. She struggled with academics, but her parents made sure to always support her. Plus, she was three. Her artistic abilities, however, blew everyone out of the water. She always colored within the lines and could draw better than her older cousins. Even Scully was impressed at her knowledge about specific colors (“tur-koys is a blue- _ green _ , teal is a green- _ blue _ ”). 

William was only six months old, not yet old enough to assess. His greatest achievements were rolling over and starting to crawl. 

As Mulder and Scully danced the dance of love, they couldn’t help but be grateful for all they had. So much had been taken away, and their happiness was the ultimate “fuck you” to the government and the goddamned smoking man. 

Their cries echoed throughout the empty house, ready to be filled with familiar faces in the next few days. 

“Oh God,” Scully cried as Mulder used a hand to finger her clit. 

Their cozy home had seen love, laughter, and joy. It had seen dirty feet and a new addition, spilled food and tummy sickness. Arguments and apologies. Through it all, the love that illuminated from the master bedroom never dimmed. 

The echoes of love never quieted, and their want for each other never ceased. 


End file.
